A transmission may include various sensors that provide a transmission control module with information about the transmission. The sensors may output signals to the transmission control module, and the transmission control module may control the operation of the transmission based on the signals output by the sensors. Therefore, a transmission control module or sensor failure may cause the transmission to malfunction. It may be difficult, however, for the transmission control module to distinguish between an internal (e.g., processing path) failure and a sensor failure. Accordingly, a transmission control module is needed that is able to distinguish between internal failures and sensor failures.